Apparation Gone Awry
by trixie.is.a.killer
Summary: My wards are doing the exact opposite, they're keeping you in.


**Apparition Gone Awry**

Chapter 001.

Hermione stepped out of Flourish and Blotts bookstore, her hands nearly dragging the ground from the weight of her bags. It was probably, by far, the best day of her life. When she awoke that morning, she had gotten ready at lightning speed, swallowed her breakfast whole and with a peck on her parents' cheeks apparated to Diagon Alley. One of her favourite magical authors had just put out a new novel and she was determined to be the first in line for it.

Her original intention was to purchase Ancient Magic: Magic from Before the Dawn of Time? by Vander Arkmedes, and perhaps even get it autographed until she tripped over a fifty percent sign indicating that all muggle novels were fifty percent off. Needless to say, over the next hour, she carefully decided which books to buy or which to put on hold for a later date.

So with six bags in tow, she made her way back to Upper Diagon Alley to purchase a few new quills as she had accidentally sat on her last bunch and rolls of parchment. Hermione could not help but indulge herself with some rather expensive, Augurey feathered quills that were a gorgeous greenish-black in colour. She bought plain parchment; not bothering with ridiculous headers or fancy borders which no doubt would have caught the eye of Lavender and Parvati.

After buying her items and getting them protectively wrapped, she placed them in her purse so that they would not be crushed by the weight of her books. The brunette was really in no state of mind to have to turn around and buy all new quills if she broke these. She took notice that her money bag was significantly lighter, but Hermione was content with her purchases as she closed her eyes to apparate home.

With a small _pop _her feet left the cobbled stones of Diagon Alley and landed on the soft carpeting of her bedroom. Letting her bags fall to the floor with a dull thump, she kicked off her shoes before opening her eyes, her equilibrium setting again.

Green walls, black carpet, king size bed donning forest green sheets and comforter, a pair of men's trousers hung carelessly over a chair to her left. Unless in Hermione's apparition, she had a sudden sex change, this was surely not her bedroom. The only logical explanation was that she had apparated into someone else's bedroom, the someone else in question who currently rolled over in their bed. Oh, surely not Hermione Granger's bedroom.

Silently slipping her shoes back onto her feet, she watched the figure out of the corner of her eye. Blond hair stuck up in various places on his head, some matting across his forehead. The comforter was pulled up to directly under his up-turned nose, so to distinguish any more of his features would be impossible. Hermione looked away so that she could gather her bags and purse once again in her hands, she looked back only to drop them again.

Her brown eyes met those of widened silver eyes and she smacked her forehead repeatedly.

"You know Granger that could possibly be the reason that you are losing brain cells."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione gritted out, now rubbing her flushed forehead where the last smack had undoubtedly left a mark.

Draco Malfoy sat up, wrapping the comforter around him to rid himself of the chill in his room. Hermione noted that he slightly resembled an Eskimo with it hooded over his head and pooled over his legs, to where he held the ends clasped together under his chin.

"Sod off," He paused to chuckle at this moment. "Sod off, you say?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips together, a tint of red making its way across her freckled cheeks. In anger, mind you, not in blushing embarrassment. "Hmpf, that is exactly what I said. Sod. Off. Malfoy."

"Well I do believe, Miss Granger, that is was you who, stupidity I might add, apparated into my bedroom. How this is possible, I don't quite understand. As we have wards against anyone directly apparting into Malfoy Manor," Here he looked down his nose, his tone become condescending. "Especially _your _kind."

Had anyone questioned Draco Malfoy after this instance, he would have surely said that he heard an animal like growl emit from the throat of one Hermione Granger. He would have also contested that her hair could spark a lightning storm.

"Apparting? Oh no, Malfoy, not at all. I actually was just passing by your place and I decided to come up for a visit, perhaps a spot of tea. Your mother let me in, introducing me to your owl and two pet dragons on the way; lovely creatures they are. Then she offered me some biscuits, but I declined and she led me here and left with a smile," Hermione retorted, her fingers curling into fists before she shoved them across her chest.

Draco sneered. "You filthy little mudblood. I am going to let this pass for now, until I figure out how in the hell you got into my home. But after that, whose to say what I will do to you."

"Wow, thank you so much Malfoy for sparing my life," Hermione mock swooned, putting a hand over her heart. "Now, I will happily take my leave."

She gathered her bags, shrinking them and putting them into her purse. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her bedroom once again and felt her feet leave with a _pop_. Feeling them hit carpet once again, Hermione opened her eyes.

"Your bedroom! Not mine!" Draco cried out. "Mudbloods can never do anything correct."

"I did focus on my bedroom, Ferret!" Hermione remarked, a slight panic filling her body.

"Do it again then," Draco growled, his face flushing in anger.

Hermione closed her eyes.

_Pop_

"Bleedin' Christ Granger…You can't leave here, can you?"

_Pop_

"Stop-"

_Pop_

"-it Granger, it won't-"

_Pop_

"WORK!" Draco yelled, grabbing Hermione's returning body by the shoulders holding her into place.

"Let go of me Malfoy," Hermione spat, staring at Draco indignantly, not letting her eyes travel from his face.

Draco sighed, letting her go and running a shaking hand through his hair. "Don't you see Granger? My wards are doing the complete opposite."

Hermione glared at Draco. "What do you mean!"

"I mean that instead of keeping you out…they are keeping you in."

**Author's Note: **This is actually my first fanfic in a long while. I got this idea one night, after having been up for a day or so and nearly falling out of my chair. I hope that you all enjoy it and don't hesitate to give some criticism or what have you. Cheers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, only my plot.


End file.
